


Worth The Wait

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Worth The Wait

_Come on, you can do this. You want to do this. Just go for it. It’s already the third date, so surely he likes you as much as you like him right? So he would want to do it too. He’s probably just waiting for your consent. You’ve already given him quick pecks here and there, so it’s time for a make out session now! You just start off nice and slow and then you use some tongue and -_

“Y/N, are you okay?” Jaebum asks concerned, interrupting your inner monologue. 

“Y-Yes, I am” you reply back attempting a smile.

You are currently on your third date with Jaebum. Because of his job as an idol, your dates have been indoors and at your apartment consisting of dinner and movies, and then some innocent pecks here and there just before he heads out and goes back to the dorms. It’s been a few days since your last date, and you had been debating all day and all night about how you were going to approach this matter. 

You have wanted to kiss him -  _really kiss him -_ since the first date but have been too scared to do so. At first, you also thought that he should initiate it, because he had been the one to ask you out. Little did you know, Jaebum was also nervous about the inevitable make out session because he didn’t want to screw it up and not have you like him anymore. Eventually you thought  _screw it_ , and wanted to make the first move - but your nerves would not allow you to.

“Are you sure? Because you seem a little bit out of it” Jaebum asks again, snapping you out of your reverie.

“Y-yes, I’m sure. I’m just wondering what we should have for dessert that’s all” you reply, waving him off.

“We’re already eating ice cream” he deadpanned and you blush. You inwardly facepalm and try to save yourself from more humiliation.

“O-oh… I meant… let’s go watch a movie now” you stutter out and quickly walk towards the couch, leaving a very confused Jaebum at the table.

* * *

The two of you are now settled on your couch, with a bit of distance between you because you’re being awkward, while watching the movie you have put on. In your haste, you just clicked on whatever movie was trending on Netflix which happened to be a rom-com. Everything was going great - you were both still eating ice cream and enjoying the movie as you could hear Jaebum laugh here and there. As you put a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth, a particular line from the movie reminds you that this is one you’ve already seen, and that a steamy scene was about to come up. You inwardly scream and swallow the ice cream that was in your mouth as you put the bowl on the coffee table in front of you and try and think of ways on how to get out of this one.

As you sit back on the couch, you fail to realise that Jaebum is watching you intently. He had failed to reveal that he had also seen this movie so he also knew that the scene was coming up. He watches you squirm in your seat as the scene comes on, and watch your breathing become erratic - whether it’s caused by the scene or the situation - he doesn’t know. He stealthily moves closer to you, until his face is barely inches beside you. He wanted to watch every reaction that flickers on your face, so that he would know when to make his move.

* * *

You try to calm yourself as the scene in the movie unfolds, but realise that you couldn’t when you spot Jaebum’s knee right next to yours. You didn’t even feel him come closer, but you can certainly feel him now. You take a deep breath before deciding to face him.

“Hi” you say to him, voice barely coming out as a whisper when you realise his face was barely inches from yours.

“I think I finally figured out what had you distracted all night” Jaebum says to you before leaning in closer. His face is so close to yours, you could feel his breath fanning your face and your noses are almost touching. Your breathing is erratic again, but so is his. You feel his hands run up your arm before settling behind your neck, securing your place. He looks down at your lips and back up at you and you had done the same.

“I’m going to kiss you now” he states, asking for permission.

“Please” you say as you close your eyes and take a deep breath.

You then feel him gently put his lips on yours, but this time he doesn’t pull away. You let out a content sigh and he uses that opportunity to deepen the kiss, putting more passion into it. You decided to make the next move by running your hands up from his stomach, and wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him even closer, which caused him to bring his hands to your waist and grip it tightly. His reaction spurs you on, so you swipe your tongue across his lips - which causes him to moan involuntarily - and then leads you to push your tongue in.

Jaebum got so turned on after you took control and made him want to fight for dominance. Your kisses started to get more heated and more passionate and the next thing you know, Jaebum had lifted you up and put you on his lap as you straddled him. As your kisses grow heated, your actions follow as his hands start to roam starting on your thighs and you start to involuntarily roll your hips against his. Before things escalate even further, your mind finally catches up to what is happening, and you push yourself up and away from him, murmuring “sorry” as you did.

* * *

The two of you stare at each other as you try and calm your breathing.

“What are you sorry for?” Jaebum finally asks, breaking the silence.

“For stopping” you reply shyly. “I-I really like you Jaebum, but I don’t want to go too fast” you inform him.

“I really like you too, Y/N. So that is not a problem with me. We can go any pace you want” he smiles at you comfortingly and you return it. “That was amazing though, wasn’t it?” he then asks with a sly grin on his face.

“Yep” you grin back. “Definitely, worth the wait” you say and you both chuckle.

“Is it okay to go again?” Jaebum asks with a glint in his eye.

“Oh God, yes”


End file.
